


Work It

by livrelibre



Category: Noah's Arc
Genre: Character of Color, Clubbing, Community: kink_bingo, Grinding, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Started for Kink Bingo 2011. Unbetaed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Work It

**Author's Note:**

> Started for Kink Bingo 2011. Unbetaed.

Noah was about tired of Ricky's bullshit, and if he was relishing letting him know in a hands-on way right here on the dance floor, well then could anyone blame him? He'd seen Ricky take down many a man here. Hell, that's how he'd met him and it seemed a fitting place for everything to come full circle.

He slid up behind Ricky who was, predictably, distracted by grinding on the trick-of-the-night and letting his hips and hands do the talking. The poor thing clearly had his nose wide open. He was alright, if you liked that kind of thing--pretty, twinky, wide-eyed, and clearly gagging for it. Not unlike the boy Noah had been when he'd first met Ricky years ago. Well, he'd learn too, and not from Ricky if Noah had anything to say about it.

Noah slid his arms around Ricky, enjoying the feel of his broad, sweaty back and put a good roll of his hips into it immediately, not playing coy. Ricky didn't even hitch his stride, just adjusted to the rhythm and paid it forward. That was Noah's boy all right, but it was time for little man to leave the party. Noah pulled Ricky around, shooting trick-of-the-night a stare that clearly told him to step off. The poor kid nearly squeaked and faded back immediately, all longing and blue balls, but he'd be better off. Noah was just doing him a favor, saving him from greater heartbreak in the end when Ricky fucked him and bounced, never to call again, leaving him strung out on some quality dick and with no chance at Ricky's heart.

You'd have to know Ricky really well to catch the look on his face when he turned around and realized it had been Noah grinding on his ass. He slid from sultry ‘come fuck me’ to surprise to quickly shuttered want to an amused smirk at Noah's proprietary glare all in the blink of an eye. But Noah was watching now. He'd been watching since Ricky's confession of love before his wedding, and even as he and Wade had settled into married life together, Ricky's words had stayed with him. He saw now how Ricky looked at him sometimes, the way he looked at Noah and Wade together. Lying in Wade's arms at night, they had talked about it. Wade admitted that part of his beef with Ricky was not only jealousy but also fear about how much more out and proud Ricky was and how long and well he’d been there for Noah, on top of wondering what Ricky had that brought all the boys to the yard, and a mix of attraction, respect and confusion after the Boathouse Incident. Wade might have been all up in his grill just then, but from that vantage point it was hard to miss that Ricky was fine. Once Noah weaseled that out of him, then it was a short hop to thinking about a threesome and maybe more.

Noah made it clear that he'd never been happier with Wade now that they had let a lot of their hangups and bullshit go. Wade would always be his and he'd always be Wade's, which cut down on the alpha male posturing (not like Noah doesn’t like a little of that though), but he admitted he'd always loved Ricky. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Ricky had admitted, and he was tired of seeing him alone. The more they talked about it, the better the idea seemed. Noah was not naive enough to think that Ricky would last in a monogamous relationship but, especially if he'd learned anything from his time with Junito, he might be fine with sharing someone he loved who someone who loved him. The competitive streak he and Wade had going on could work out well if channelled into bed, with the both of them trying out their best moves and bringing their A game to Noah and to each other. And when the loveydoveyness from Noah or the desire to cuddle from Wade got too much, he could just bounce along out to the club (with strict instructions to keep it wrapped up). It could be perfect.

Now they just had to get Ricky to sit still long enough to hear them out, and Noah knew appealing to Ricky's little head always went better than getting him to think with the big head. So Operation Put It On Em was born. Step One was well under way if he did say so himself. Noah and Ricky had abandoned all pretense at dancing and were basically dry humping on the floor. Noah let himself sink into the feel of Ricky all up on him, a wall of solid, hot muscle. Usually they did a playful bump and grind, teasing, something they could both laugh off, but this was all intent. Ricky quickly lost even the hint of tentativeness and had his hands all over Noah, as if he'd decided he was going to take every inch Noah gave him, if only for the space of this dance. Perfect. Right where they wanted him. He was so into the zone, into Noah, that it took him a minute to look back and realize the next guy who’d slid up behind him grinding was Wade.

Ricky hid his startlement, his want, his reflexive snarl of jealousy and challenge pretty well, Noah thought, watching Ricky's gaze go from flinty to hot to smirky challenge, all glazed over with a sheen of lust.

"Coming to claim your man?" Ricky drawled over his shoulder, holding on to Noah for a moment but clearly about slip out of the sandwich. Noah and then Wade's arms around him quickly put an end to that and neither of them missed the flicker of surprise in his eyes.

Wade leaned in even further, so close his warm breath passed over Noah's cheek as well as Ricky's ear. "N'aw man, it looks like you got him covered. And I got your back." Noah could feel the roll of his hips transmitted through Ricky's and didn't miss the way Ricky leaned back into it either, like a bronco rider, his eyes going half-mast.

Ricky leaned in close to Noah’s ear and breathed, “Mr. Man letting you off the leash tonight?” He was nearly licking Noah’s ear. Noah didn’t even bother to suppress the shiver that ran through him, and he felt Wade’s hands grip more tightly to his hips.

Two could play that game. “More than that. We were wondering if you wanted to join us.”

Ricky controlled his twitch of surprise really well but pressed up close to him, both Noah and Wade could feel it. Noah ran a soothing hand down Ricky's back, knowing that it would make him bristle and then settle like a spooked horse. The smirk was firmly in place though when Ricky said, "So you guys finally realized you couldn't miss out on this fine ass?"

Wade, to his credit, had gotten better with rolling with the punches over the last few years. "Well, the more the merrier. And I seem to remember you didn't have a whole lot of objections to me in the boathouse. I figured I'd see how that worked out for all of us." He punctuated that with another grind Noah could feel through all of them and Noah wasn't imagining the look in Ricky's eyes now.

"Plus, I thought I'd see if you were all talk and no game. Are you ready to put your money where your mouth is?"

Oh and that got him. Ricky went from wrong-footed to something to prove, which Noah figured was the best place for him to be. If he thought about it too hard, if he thought this was a pity fuck, if he thought they'd want him to hang around and cook breakfast in the morning, Ricky'd be off like a shot and good luck pinning him down for the foreseeable. But give Ricky a challenge to his rep and then he'd be all in. There were advantages to knowing someone so well.

"Oh I can give you both anything you need." He punctuated that with a dirty hip roll, which hit Noah in all the right places and Wade too from the way his eyes burned.

They slipped into a grind like a well-oiled machine, like they were interlocking parts made for each other. Noah threw his arms around both of them and straddled Ricky's thigh, perfectly placed to ride against him, and Wade hitched Noah's leg so high around both of them that it was only a toe tip and their grip on his ass and thigh that kept him mostly upright. Wade rolled Ricky's hips into Noah's, every push driving them all higher. Noah could feel Ricky hard against him, and guessed Ricky was finding out exactly how hung Wade was from the way he threw his head and hips back at each push. Noah, lost in the beat and the rock of their hips, pressed forward that last little bit further and captured Ricky's mouth, closing the circuit of damp heat and thrust they were building. Ricky moaned involuntarily and quickly mirrored the thrust of his hips with his tongue in Noah's mouth. Before he closed his eyes to better savor it, Noah caught the heated look and extra hitch of hips from Wade transmitted through all of them. The kiss only broke on a gasp from Ricky, for air Noah thought until he opened his eyes on Wade sucking on Ricky's earlobe with those lush lips of his. Noah shuddered, not thinking he could get any hotter than he already was until he felt Wade's hand move from Ricky's hips around to the front of his jeans, pressing against Ricky's dick and Noah's at the same time. Noah echoed Ricky's moan and Ricky's hands tightened on his ass, bringing them both up hard against Wade's hand. If this got any hotter Noah was going to explode. Not usually one for exhibitionism, he couldn't even care he was so close to coming. He would bet every eye in the club was on them in envy.

The beat changed up and slowed down even further. With a little push, Ricky eeled out from between them, making sure to slide every inch of himself all over them on his way out, and then crowded up behind Noah, a solid sweaty wall of heat and muscle. He slid his hands down to his hips and pulled him back against him. Wade lost no time in sandwiching him in and slowing their grind to an even dirtier cadence. Noah worked his hips like a dancehall queen, feeling every inch of what he hoped he would be getting from the inside very very soon. He knew Ricky's moves, had seen them on other people from a distance but experiencing them from this side was another thing, especially when it was looking to end up with Ricky actually in his bed, not ditching him for the latest hookup. With Wade in front of him--his guy, known and familiar and still so wanted--working a slow grind, he could feel what it would be like both of them in bed. Noah worked his ass back on Ricky and bent over to put his back into it, hands dragging down Wade's chest to his waistband and then the floor. Any further and more naked, they'd be able to spit roast him on the dance floor. Ricky placed a hand on his back and set the other at his hip, jerking him back into his thrusts and eventually pulling him up until Wade could press all up on his front. Encased by a wall of muscle, Noah let everything go except the feel of them, the beat of the music, their sweat and heat on him. Wade captured his mouth and Noah fell into the kiss, losing himself in plush silkiness of Wade's mouth. He felt nearly delirious from the kiss and the heat, the air around him as hot and damp as his skin and the aura of heat and sweet slide of skin from Ricky and Wade surrounding him only adding to his fever. He couldn't get enough of this, wanted to move with them all night, feel them without layers of hot cotton between them, just sweat slick skin sliding against his and muscles working. He wanted Ricky's cock so far down his throat he'd nearly meet Wade in the middle as he fucked him. He wanted to grind down on Ricky's lap for real while Wade sucked him off. He wanted to see the two of them kiss like they were going to devour each other, and that last wish he got granted up close right now, all hot flashes of tongue and biting kisses while they pressed up against him in a ceaseless grind and stroked against every bit of skin they could reach on him and each other.

The music switched to reggaeton but they were still moving at half speed, kissing, grinding, and practically fucking on the floor. Noah thought he would lose his mind if he didn't get one of them in him at the earliest possible opportunity. He detached his mouth from Ricky's long enough to whisper in his ear.

"Come home with us. And not just for tonight."

Ricky, lust-glazed, took a second to focus, and when he pulled back to regard both of them, his skeptical expression was a thin mask over his lust and longing.

"And you're on board with this idea Wade? I never figured you for sharing and caring. And did you talk to your man about bringing home strays? You know what they say about lying down with dogs."

Noah didn't let it phase him; this was just Ricky's usual defensive bullshit and he was long past letting that ruffle him. He put as much sincerity in it as he could when he said, "Yes we talked about it like adults"--just because he was beyond the bullshit didn’t mean he couldn't let the snark fly free--"and decided we wanted you in our bed as long as you wanted to be there."

If Noah had been meaner he would have laughed at the look on Ricky's face. He rarely saw Ricky off his game and he was so far out of step on this one he stopped on the floor. But that never lasted long and Noah figured it was long past time for Step Two.

"Let's take this someplace else." Between the two of them, Noah and Wade hustled Ricky out of the club, ignoring Alex and Chance's hooting and thumbs up in the background.

Noah wasn't wrong about their rhythm on the dance floor translating to the bed, and they didn't even have to corral Ricky to get him to stay for breakfast in bed.


End file.
